Chocolate Lust
by Os saluda un Loco Psicopata
Summary: Allen sabía que si Kumui se entera el ya no estaría en este mundo, que la culpa la tiene tanto su maestro como aquel dulce pero algo en su ser le decía que hasta ese día llegase él lo iba a gozar y mucho


**YOS LECTORES, AQUI EL OROX AL HABLA**

**YO: BUENO, LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A ESTE FIC EN DONDE CAMBIARE UN POCO LO QUE HAGO**

**GRAY: NO ME DIGAS, QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE AL TARADO DE MI JEFE**

**YO: VALE, TE PEDIRE QUE DIGAS Y DES EL FIC**

**VALE: OK, BUENO MIENTRAS OROX LE PARTE LA MADRE A GRAY OS DARE EL RESUM... NO MEJOR NO, MEJOR LOS DEJO CON EL FIC YA QUE POR SI SOLO LO DICE**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap: Chocolate Lust

Sé suponia que hoy iba a ser un día normal en la academia Rosa Negra para nuestro querido amigo Allen Walker, se suponia

¿Y por que?

La respuesta esta en lo que paso ayer

¿Y qué paso ayer? eso es lo que se preguntaría cualquiera pero la pregunta que pasa por la cabeza del albino es ¿Que mierda hice?

Nuestro querido ingles se estaba rompiendo las neuronas tratando de encontrar una explicación _lógica _de lo que paso. Ya de tanto pensar solo encuentras a dos culpables y el primero es su gran maestro Marian quien le contagio su perv... sus gustos y el segundo culpable es algo que el pensó que nunca de los nunca le traicionaría y es el chocolate

Si, el chocolate, ese dulce lleno de placer y de un aroma placentero pero... ¿Por qué son culpables?

Eso se debe a lo que el hiso de forma inconsciente y esta 100% seguro que su Kumui se entera, no ay quien le libre de su ira

* * *

En estos momentos el albino se encuentra en el salón de clases esperando a que la calma llegue, calma que nunca llegara a causa de un conejo que no deja de brincar a su lado

- Venga Allen, dime el por qué estas asi - dice el pirata quien ha notado desde mucho antes la alteración de su querido amigo

- Lavi, caya un momento que no estoy de humor

- Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Lenalee verdad - tal parece ser que el pelirrojo dio en el clavo y lo que lo confirmo es el fuerte sonrojo del albino pero algo que le extraño fue que por su nariz salió un chorro de sangre

El ingles se disponía a lanzarle hasta su silla pero cierta persona aparece en la puerta y es nada más y nada menos que Lenalee quien llego casi tarde lo cual extraño a todo el mundo

- Hola Lenalee - saluda el tuerto, saludo que es devuelto con un simple hola - oye, como que te noto algo diferente ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? - pregunta el pelirrojo notando que algo andaba mal en la anatomía de la china pero ¿que era?

- No, no me hice nada ¿por qué preguntas?

- No lo sé, como que te noto ... Mas mujer - ante lo dicho Lavi no recibe uno si no dos golpes y no solo de Lenalee, sino también de Allen quien a expensas de la clase ambos estaban con las caras rojas lo cual despertó curiosidad en todos

Ante el acto de estos dos toda la clase los estaba viendo con caras entre confusas y sorpresas

Ambos tardan en darse cuenta que de lo que acaban de hacer y que todo el mundo los esta bien lo cual logra aumentar el sonrojo en este par

Si de por si todos los presentes ya notaban algo extraño en el ambiente, más extraño se puso al ver como la peli verde avanza a su asiento pasando de Allen sin siquiera saludarle o darle un gesto y no solo era ella, también el ingles andaba igual o peor

Ya uno se disponía a preguntar cuando entra al salón una rubia

Ante la presencia de esta todos toman asiento de forma apresurada que casi unos tiran sus sillas

- Buenos días Klaud-sensei - saludan todos a excepción de tres personas de los cuales, uno está de sobra

- Buenos días clase - devuelve el saludo la nombrada y se disponía a inicias su clase pero antes de eso decide decir un par de cosas - joven Walker, espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer

- Ha-hai, no volverá a pasar - se levanta el albino aun con la cara roja

- Bien, porque si lo vuelvo a sorprender comiendo en mi clase, la próxima vez no solo lavara el salón sino también el gimnasio - ante esta amenaza lo único que hace Allen es asentir y sentarse - Y pasando con el que está tirado en el piso - en cuanto Lavi supo que le hablaban a él se levanto como si no hubiera un mañana - Que yo recuerde este ni es su salón de clases ni su curso ni su grado - afirma la Rubia diciendo lo obvio dándole un gran escalofrió al tuerto

Ante lo dicho por la maestra, el pelirrojo ya sentía las ganas de salir corriendo o tirarse por la ventana mientras dice _I'll be back _en una forma dramática, con rapidez el pirata decide que ni la una ni la otra y opta por otra estrategia

- A qué raro, a bueno todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando jejejeje - se ríe tratando de quitar el ambiente tenso lo cual no logra - Mejor voy a mi arbolito, adiós - ante lo dicho el pirata desaparece sin dejar rastro de su existencia

Los segundo pasaron y tal parece ser que la maestra dejo pasar ese momento, lo cual es falso pero eso es otra historia

* * *

La clase tenía como 20 minutos de a ver empezado y ni Allen ni Lenalee estaban poniendo atención pese a que la maestra dijo que lo que está en el pizarrón vendrá en el próximo examen

La clase sigue su curso pero el albino reproduce por 10 vez los sucesos de ayer en la tarde

Flash back:

Ya faltaba poco para que todo el mundo saliera de la escuela e hiciera lo que quisieran

Pero ese momento tardaría en llegar para a Allen y ¿por qué?

Porque la maestra Klaud lo atrapo comiendo en su clase y como castigo lo dejo limpiar todo el aula, aun pese a las suplicas del albino ella no cedió y al final le termino cumpliendo el castigo

El ingles trato de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos pero la mayoría tenían cosas por hacer y los demás simplemente no se les dio la gana de trabajar

Pasó más o menos 1 hora y media y Allen ya estaba terminando de barrer, trapear, acomodar las sillas, limpiar los pupitres, pasar el trapo, darle otra pasada al piso y tirar la basura

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y al fin el albino acabo con su labor y como recompensa saco de un escondite del salón una bolsita llena de chocolate, específicamente bolitas de chocolate

Miro la bolsa y con desagrado se dio cuenta que su bolsita no estaba tan llena como él pensaba habiendo un total de 5 bolitas de chocolate

Ante esto el ingle llego a dos a la conclusión de dos hechos, 1: que saliendo de ay llenaría sus suministros de golosinas y caramelos y que esta vez no sería tan evidente al comerlos y 2: que ni el mismo diablo ni el apocalipsis zombi le impedirían degustar de esos manjares 

Ya listo se disponía a saborear la primera bolita hasta que una voz capta su atención

- ¿Allen-kun? - para el nombrado le era más que reconocible esa voz angelical

- Lenalee - llama este sorprendido ante la presencia de la china - ¿Qué haces a estas horas aun en la escuela? - pregunta mientras esconde los chocolates

- Bueno, solo vine a recoger mi maleta que la deje aquí - dice esta mientras entra al salón y se dirige a su lugar a sacar el objeto - ¿Y tú porque sigues aun aquí? - pregunta sin tener idea del castigo que le puso Klaud a su amigo 

- Cierto, que Kumui-san te llamo a mitad de la clase 

Pasan los minutos y Allen le termina de explicar a su amiga el por qué el de su presencia y el estado del aula

- Ya veo, así que por eso estas aquí - por la cabeza de la china resbala una gota  


Ambos se disponen a retirarse de las instalaciones pero un extraño aroma capta la atención de Lenalee  


- Allen-kun ¿hueles eso? - pregunta mientras agudiza su olfato y sigue aquel aroma que poco a poco le parecía delicioso lo cual no le agrado para nada al albino

- Yo no huelo nada - trata de persuadir el ingles a su amiga que no ay nada pero no lo logra  


- Me huele a... chocolate - ya era tarde, ya no había escapatoria pero Allen no se rendirá sin antes pelear  


- De seguro es un envoltorio o algo así - con esfuerzo el albino trata de llevar hasta la entrada del salón a la china pero esta adivina sus intenciones y de un rápido movimiento se encuentras a su espalda y al mismo tiempo le quita las bolsita junto con los chocolates - ey!  


- Así que esto es lo que ocultabas - dice mientras saca de su contenido los chocolates - ¿Me convidas? - pregunta mientras pone su cara más tierna que puede  


Para su sorpresa Allen intenta quitarselos, intento fallido completamente  


- Supongo que eso es un no - comenta mientras sigue esquivando y eludiendo al albino  


Para ella esto le parecia un juego pero para el ingles se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal

Ya cansada de jugar Lenalee hace un último movimiento esquivando a su amigo y al mismo tiempo introduciendo en su boca todos los chocolates lo cual fue un impacto muy fuerte para el albino y como las bolitas eran pequeñas se derretirían muy rápido

La china piensa que gano la guerra sin esperar lo que se avecinaba 

Sin que ella lo sospechara Allen la coge de los hombros y la pega contra el pizarrón sacándole un pequeño gemido, gemido que el albino aprovecha muy bien y trata de robarle los chocolates que están dentro de la boca de Lenalee 

Pero fue la forma en que lo hace lo que dejo con el ojo cuadrado a la china

La forma en que el ingles le trato de robar le los chocolates a su amiga era con un beso, pero no con un beso cualquiera, sino con uno más adulto lo cual dejo por un momento a la peli-verde perpleja y preguntándose el donde lo había aprendido

Regresando a la realidad esta capta lo que Allen trata de hacer y decide dar batalla, en ningún momento se las iba a dejar fácil para el albino

Pasan los segundo y ya los chocolates se habían derretido pero ellos aun seguían dando batalla sin percatarse de esto

Faltándoles el aliento se separa mientras que caen en cuentas lo que acaban de hacer, él como sucedió y el como acabara esto si seguían 

Apenada Lenalee hace a un lado al ingles y se dispone a marcharse

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir - y con estas palabras la china se aproxima a la puerta con pasos inseguros

Poco fue el lapso de tiempo en que Allen se percato que aun le sobraba una bolita de chocolate y era la que en un principio planeaba de gustar

Rápida fue la sorpresa de la china al ver como el albino cerraba la puerta, le obligaba a mirarle y al mismo tiempo y antes que ella por lo menos figurara la pregunta sella sus labios con los suyos  


Ella al principio se resistió un poco pero el aroma del chocolate que aun perduraba en sus bocas mas la esencia masculina la obligaron a soltar otro gemido y otra vez Allen aprovecho bien la oportunidad introduciendo su lengua otra vez pero ahora junto con el chocolate  


Poco a poco Lenalee ceso la lucha y se dejo llevar y esta vez ambos compartieron aquel dulce junto con un beso prohibido  


Fin del Flash back  


Solo dios sabe lo que paso después de aquello y la razón del por qué tanto Allen como Lenalee evitan mirarse

Pasa el tiempo y la clase de la maestra Klaud llega a su fin sin que el albino o la china se enteraran lo que sucedió en esos minutos

El ingles trata de despejar su mente hasta que nota una hoja pequeña a su lado

Curioso lo agarra y lo lee

Tal fue su sorpresa que ya no sabía si creer o no lo que decía el papelito

Lo que decía era: ¿_te gustaría volver a comer chocolate?_

Sin creérselo mira hacia donde está su amiga y lo que ve es a ella mostrándole una caja de Pockys y a ella misma con uno en la boca

Allen sabía que si Kumui se entera el ya no estaría en este mundo, que la culpa la tiene tanto su maestro como aquel dulce pero algo en su ser le decía que hasta ese día llegase él lo iba a gozar y mucho

FIN

* * *

**VALE: Y CON ESTO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE ONE-SHOT Y ANTES DE IRME OS DEJARE UNOS MENSAJES DE OROX**

**1: POSIBLEMENTE ESTE SEA EL ULTIMO FIC QUE SE SUBIRA DURANTE UN TIEMPO, ESTO SE DEBE A LA FALTA DE IDEAS Y CREATIVIDAD **

**2: EL CAP 4 DE NEKO-GIRL AUN SI EN PROCESO (SE CONFUNDIÓ EL NUMERO DEL CAP) **

**3: EL CAP 2 DE POCIONES VENDRA JUNTO A UNA SAGA TITULADA TRAVESURAS DE CONEJO **

**4: EL FIC DE POCIONES, EN LA PARTE DE INDICE/INTRODUCCION CAMBIARA CONSTANTEMENTE DEPENDIENDO DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS Y TAMBIEN SE INCLUIRA EN LAS HISTORIAS AL ELENCO DE ESTE LUGAR, PARA MAS EXPLICACIONES ESPERAD UN POCO **

**Y 5: EL FIC DE DETRAS DE LA PUERTA YA TIENE EL TITULO Y LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN PROCESO, SE TITULARA CONFUCIONES **

**VALE: Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE AYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE FIC Y COMO DICE OROX: AAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
